hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Showstopper
The Showstopper is the third mission in HITMAN™, and the first to be set in the present-day. It begins with Agent 47 being contracted to assassinate Viktor Novikov and Dalia Margolis. Target(s): *Viktor Novikov *Dalia Margolis Description 47 is sent to Paris, France to assassinate fashion mogul Viktor Novikov and his partner Dalia Margolis. Viktor Novikov, owner of the Sanguine fashion empire, is hosting a gala and fashion showcase at the Palais de Walewska in Paris to debut his new clothing line designed by Sebastian Sato. Novikov's partner Dalia Margolis is a former supermodel and is now the behind-the scenes ringleader of IAGO, a global espionage organization. Novikov's fashion show case is a proxy for Margolis' international spy ring, IAGO. During the fashion show an IAGO secret meeting is being held to auction a NOC list of identities of several deep cover operatives in the Middle East working for MI6. The ICA has been contacted by MI6 to eliminate both Novikov and Margolis. Infiltrating the fashion show in Palais de Walewska, 47 assassinates both targets. The previous day, Novikov exchanged a file containing all of IAGO's collected secrets to an unknown man as payment for stopping an FSB investigation of him. The man then sends a text message with an order to "leak the names", while sarcastically wishing Novikov good luck on the upcoming fashion show, stating "it will be the one you will be remembered for". Mission Briefing Objectives #Eliminate Viktor Novikov #Eliminate Dalia Margolis #Locate Exit Intelligence *A Private Meeting *Camera Lens *Cocktail Recipe *Dalia Margolis' Laptop *Evacuation Plan *Fireworks Remote *Fireworks Schedule *Helmut Kruger's Phone Call *IAGO Auction VIP List *IAGO Invitation *IAGO Operations Protocol *Laptop Dongle *Novikov's Favorite Cocktail *Palace Master Key *Speedboat Key *Stage Schedule *The Fashion Blogger *The Light Rig *The Magazine Editor *The Male Model *The Meeting Spot Opportunities 15 Seconds of Fame A Drink to Die For A Private Meeting A Quick Break A Rare Scoop Guest of Honor Lights Out Playing with Fire Challenges :See The Showstopper/Challenges :Challenges marked with * represent challenges that are also available on Professional difficulty. :Challenges in italics ''represent challenges available only for PS4 players as they belong to the Sarajevo Six pack. :Numbers in the "Reward" column (e.g. +5000) are the Mission Mastery Points for that specific map. If more than one mission is on the same map (e.g. World of Tomorrow and Landslide) both missions go towards the same mastery tier. :Paris contains no item or suit unlocks from Rewards. Mastery Disguises *Auction Staff - Found on staff throughout the second floor. *Chef - Found in basements. *CICADA Bodyguard - Found on guards throughout palace. *Event Crew - Found on event crew. *Palace Staff - Found on palace staff. *Security Guard - Found on guards. *Stylist - Found on stylists.(Navy or Red/Pink) *Helmut Kruger - Can be found on Helmut Kruger. *Sheikh Salman al-Ghazali - Found on the Sheikh. *Vampire Magician - Found in empty room in attic. Weapons Firearms *Bartoli 75R *Fusil G2 *HX-10 *Bartoli 12G Melee Weapons *Battle Axe *Bust *Cleaver *Crowbar *Fire Axe *Fire Poker *Hammer *Hatchet *Golf Club *Kitchen Knife *Lead Pipe *Letter Opener *Police Baton *Saber *Scissors *Screwdriver *Wrench Explosives *Explosive Propane Flask *Fire Extinguisher *Remote Explosive Other *Bodyguard's Phone *Coin *Cyanide *Emetic Rat Poison *Fireworks Remote *Kruger's Phone *Laptop Dongle *Palace Master Key *Portable Radio *Speedboat Key Gallery Maps HitmanTMMap00.JPG|Level 0 HitmanTMMap01.JPG|Level 1 HitmanTMMap02.JPG|Level 2 HitmanTMMap03.JPG|Level 3 Escalation Contracts There are currently 19 escalation contracts available in Paris: * The Adamoli Fascination * The Adrian Eclipse * The Corky Commotion * The Ezekiel Paradox * The Gemini Fiasco * The Granville Curiosity * The Hexagon Protocol * The Holmwood Disturbance * The Kerner Disquiet * The Kotti Paradigm * The Mandelbulb Requiem * The Marsden Isotopy * The Osterman Mosaic * The Perkins Disarray * The Seeger Beguilement * The Shapiro Omen * The Teague Temptation * The Videl Cataclysm * The Wetzel Determination Elusive Targets This is a list of the elusive targets who appeared in Paris: * Elusive Target #1: The Forger ** 13 May 2016 (1800 CET) - 15 May 2016 (1800 CET) * Elusive Target #4: The Sensation ** 14 June 2016 (2100 CEST) - 17 June 2016 (0200 CEST) * Elusive Target #8: The Broker ** 5 August 2016 (1400 CEST) - 8 August 2016 (1400 CEST) * Elusive Target #9: The Black Hat ** 26 August 2016 (1400 CEST) - 29 August 2016 (1400 CEST) * Elusive Target #10: The Pharmacist ** 16 September 2016 (1400 CEST) - 23 September 2016 (1400 CEST) * Elusive Target #12: The Identity Thief ** 21 October 2016 (1400 CEST) - 28 October 2016 (1400 CEST) * Elusive Target #14: The Chef ** 18 November 2016 (1400 CET) - 25 November 2016 (1400 CET) * Elusive Target #19: The Blackmailer ** 27 January 2017 (1400 CET) - 6 February 2017 (1400 CET) * Elusive Target #23: The Paparazzo ** 7 April 2017 (1400 CET) - 18 April 2017 (1400 CET) Target Lockdown Both targets have their own safe rooms. Novikov will be escorted either to the security room in the basement, or a room with a piano in the second floor. Dalia will be taken to the same room in the attic where 47 can start the mission in. If Agent 47 triggers code 17, both targets will head to an office in the second floor, where they will be left unguarded. Trivia *If the player infiltrates the auction without a disguise, Agent 47 will introduce himself as Tobias Rieper, an alias he used throughout ''Hitman: Codename 47. **The subtitles originally misspelled the name as "Reaper". This was fixed in a later update. *Novikov's recipe for the Bare Knuckle Boxer drink is as follows: "2 fl oz rum, 1 fl oz vodka, 1 fl oz orange juice, pinch of salt, pinch of sugar. Don't forget to stir proper before serving!" Showstopper Category:HITMAN™